otaku_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Otaku Rules, Roleplay and Plannification
General Information Size of the Role-Play: - Small scale with the intent to expand. Locations: - Set in the ‘Otaku’ Region with the intention of expanding with new locations; islands possibly? Character Ranks: 1. Student = 1 Pokémon, Fame: 0 2. Novice/Apprentice Trainer =3, Fame: 150 3. Seasoned Trainer = 6, Fame: 250 4. Advance Trainer = 9, Fame: 400 5. Champion = 12, Fame: 650 6. Pokémon Master = 15, Fame: 1,000 9. Professor = 18, Fame: 1,450 8. Legendary= 18+, Fame: 2,000 Pokémon Data: - Pokédex idea – possibly outlining, location found, level, move-list, exp gained from fighting. Pokémon League: - Start off with 3 Gym Leaders, with the intention of expanding to 8. - Gym Leaders are user controlled and position can be challenged once certain requirements are met and possibly once every 3 or so weeks. - Elite 4 and Champion are to be NPCs controlled by RP Mods Gym Leaders 1. Vivienne Valentine (normal type) 2. Lt. Helena Surge (electric type) 3. Gilbert Lapierre (grass) 4. Jake Watson (Water) 5. Eira Isanne (Ice) 6. Damion Maister (Dark) 7. Symon Casshern (psychic) 8. Leviathan Cross (dragon) Pokémon Catch Rates: Current formula: Character Rank + Type of Poké ball used = how many it takes to catch a Pokémon Criminal Organization - Put up quests and their difficulty level to boycotting them and the like. - Easier quests could be first contact with them whilst the higher quests are more serious and challenging - The higher the rank of the quest, the more Pokémon battles will be involved - Rewards could be composed of training sessions by NPC Trainers or Gym Leaders (EXP), money or TMs/ Items of usage for the trainer. - When RP expands, perhaps consider RPer membership to the organization. Legendary Pokémon - All legendary Pokémon are to be split and organised under three tiers: Story Attainment, Mission Attainment and Journey Attainment - Have application threads clearly outlining necessary requirements to embark on the quest - It is a first come’ first serve basis - Each trainer can have a have a maximum of two legendary Pokémon - If an RPer is deemed too inactive and has acquired legendary Pokémon, they are to be put back on the ‘unclaimed list’ - The legendary Pokémon’s availability to the RPer is dependent on their current rank. Shiny Pokémon -Prizes for contest/ Casinos and also Special Holiday events. -Limited numbers of shiny for a user Acorn-made Pokéballs - Can be made and purchased by Kurt through some sort of quest which offers the Pokéball to be made at a significantly cheaper price. - Acorn Pokéballs are to be considerably more expensive when bought in the Pokémart. Role Play/ Story Events: - An event instigated by our criminal organization. For example, Team Rocket had the idea to gather all 8 Kanto badges and use a device that would fuse the three Legendary Birds together to create the ultimate Pokémon. - Hold Pokémon contests, tournaments and bug catching contests every so often. Role-Play Event Prizes: Pokémon contest 1st time winning - Ribbon and 20 Fame 2nd time winning - Ribbon, Berry, random item and 35 Fame 3rd time winning - Ribbon, Rare Candy and 55 Fame 4th time winning - Ribbon, Shiny Pokemon and 80 Fame Pokémon Tournament 1st Place - Gold Trophy, 2 rare candies, 100000and 100 Fame (?). 2nd Place - Silver Trophy, 1 rare candy, 2 random items, 50000and 75 Fame (?) 3rd Place - Bronze Trophy, 1 random item, 10000and 50 Fame (?) *Prizes can change depending on how many people enter and their levels. Pokémon Bug Catching Contest 1st Place- Random Evolutionary stone, 2 Ultra Balls and 40 Fame 2nd Place- 2 Ultra Balls and 25 Fame 3rd Place- 1 Great Ball and random berry 15 Fame Pokémon Tracking: - Pokémon box and stats to be placed on both personal character biography and a tracker thread. Miscellaneous Ideas: - Pokémon Contest - Ribbons (for contest or battles) - Berries - Hm/Tms - Lost items - Poffins - Breeding - Safari - Trainer class (Lass, Biker, Fisherman, etc) - Trainer Cards Battle Mechanics As we all know, battling is a rather fundamental aspect of Pokémon and some of us are probably well versed in the battle mechanics in the games. However, since this is a role-play, I am about to propose a series of various, already-existing mechanics in the game and simplifying them so that they can easily be incorporated whilst almost maintaining the same effects. Item Declaration ‘Item Declaration’ is a term I made up to describe how this is going to work. As many of you are familiar with the games, you will know that in certain situations, you may have had to use a potion, status healer or anything else of the sort at some point. I would like that to be incorporated into the Role-Play but I found that it can potentially be abused quite easily, particularly by those who are rich and happen to visit our Pokémart on a daily basis and stock up tremendously on battle supplies. So, what I propose is that before a battle between two trainers is to begin, they both make an ‘Item Declaration’. What that essentially means is that in their post, they will have to state how many of what kind of items they plan to use at some point during the battle, whether they truly use it in the end or not. However, they would be a limit as to how many of the said item they can use. Example: ‘Item Declaration’ (Something like a Max of: 5x potions, 3x status healers, 2x battle items and 1x Revival Item. This is only an example.) With the proposed system above, it essentially avoids the rich having somewhat of an advantage over the poor as in the games you can buy like up to 99 of a said item and use them to your heart’s content in any battle. Base Stats Hit Points I believe that in the role-play it would be far easier to manage and track hit-points of a Pokémon by making it so the attack power directly reflects the HP lost e.g. the move Pound which executes 40 damage should mean the target should also lose 40 HP, however, other factors will also determine the output damage. Attack: The Attack stat affects the damage inflicted by physical attacks. If Attack is greater than the opposing Pokémon's Defence, the physical attack's power is boosted. So in this role-play, I would suggest having the said physical attack be boosted by say 10 or 20 attack damage; to make things simple by using round numbers. Below you will find a table of how the attack boosts will work: Using a Pokémon with a nice round physical attack stat of 100 using the move pound which has 40 physical attack damage, this is how the system will work on the opponent Pokémon with physical defence lower than 100... If the opponent Pokémon’s physical defence stat was 99 -90 = it would receive 10 additional damage 89 – 80 = it would receive 20 additional damage 79 – 70 = it would receive 30 additional damage 69 – 60 = it would receive 40 additional damage and so on and so forth. With the proposed system above, it just replicates the level power balance in the Pokémon games i.e. a level 100 Pokémon should quite rightfully wipe the floor with say a level 50 Pokémon. Defence: The Defence stat affects the damage received from physical attacks. If Defence is greater than the attacker's Attack, the physical attack's power is reduced. So in this role-play, I would suggest having the said physical attack be reduced by say 10 or 20 attack damage; to make things simple by using round numbers. Below you will find a table of how the defence boost will work... Using a Pokémon with a nice round physical defence stat of 100 and the opponent Pokémon used a move and had the physical attack stat of less than 100, this is how the defence boost will work... If the opponent’s physical attack stat is 99 – 90 = Your Pokémon takes 10 less damage 89 – 80 = Takes 20 less damage 79 – 70 = Takes 30 less damage 69 – 60 = Takes 40 Less damage and so on and so forth. Like the proposed system with the physical attack stat, it just replicates the level power balance in the Pokémon games i.e. a Pokémon with greater defence than the opponent’s physical attack stat should quite rightfully have a good defence and take less damage against the said attack. Speed: The Speed stat determines which Pokémon will strike first. In battle, in general, the Pokémon with the highest Speed attacks first in a particular turn. This I feel is very self-explanatory towards its effects in battle, in the role-play. Special Attack: The Special Attack stat affects the damage inflicted by special attacks. If Special Attack is greater than the opposing Pokémon's Special Defence, the special attack's power is boosted. Like with what I said in regards to the physical attack stat, the move should be boosted by 10 or 20 attack damage. Using a Pokémon with a nice round special attack stat of 100 using the move water gun which has 40 special attack damage, this is how the system will work on the opponent Pokémon with special defence lower than 100... If the opponent Pokémon’s special defence stat was 99 -90 = it would receive 10 additional damage 89 – 80 = it would receive 20 additional damage 79 – 70 = it would receive 30 additional damage 69 – 60 = it would receive 40 additional damage and so on and so forth. Special Defence: The Special Defence stat affects the damage received from special attacks. If Special Defence is greater than the attacker's Special Attack, the special attack's power is reduced. Last but by no means least; the special defence stat will work similarly to the physical defence stat in that it would reduce the special attack damage by 10 or 20. Using a Pokémon with a nice round special defence stat of 100 and the opponent Pokémon used a move and had the physical attack stat of less than 100, this is how the special defence boost will work... If the opponent’s physical attack stat is 99 – 90 = Your Pokémon takes 10 less damage 89 – 80 = Takes 20 less damage 79 – 70 = Takes 30 less damage 69 – 60 = Takes 40 Less damage and so on and so forth. Natures In regards to Pokémon natures, I propose that depending on the nature of a Pokémon, it would have certain perks and hindrances like in the games; here is a make-do table to help explain. Adamant: +10 to Physical attack stat, -10 in Special Attack stat Bashful: +0, -0 in all stats (Neutral Nature) Bold: +10 Physical Defence stat, -10 in Physical Attack stat Brave: +10 Physical Attack stat, -10 in Speed stat Calm: +10 Special Defence stat, -10 in Physical Attack stat Careful: +10 Special Defence stat, -10 Special Attack stat Docile: +0, -0 in all stats (Neutral Nature) Gentle: '+10 Special Defence stat, -10 in Physical Defence stat '''Hardy: '+0, -0 in all stats (Neutral Nature) 'Hasty: '+10 Speed stat, -10 in Physical Defence stat 'Impish: '+10 Physical Defence stat, -10 in Special Attack stat 'Jolly: '+10 Speed stat, -10 in Special attack stat '''Lax: +10 Physical Defence, -10 in Special Defence stat Lonely: '''+10 Physical Attack stat, -10 in Physical Defence stat '''Mild: +10 Special Attack stat, -10 in Physical Defence stat Modest: '+10 Special Attack stat, -10 in Physical Attack stat '''Naive: '+10 Speed stat, -10 in Special Defence stat '''Naughty: +10 Physical Attack stat, -10 in Special Defence stat Quiet: +10 Special Attack stat, -10 in Speed stat Quirky: '+0, -0 in all stats (Neutral Nature) '''Rash: '+10 Special Attack stat, -10 in Special Defence stat 'Relaxed: '+10 Physical Defence stat, -10 in Speed stat 'Sassy: '+10 in Special Defence stat, -10 in Speed stat 'Serious: '+0, -0 in all stats (Neutral Nature) '''Timid: +10 Speed stat, -10 in Physical Defence stat. STAB STAB or Same Type Attack Bonus, is another mechanism that exists in the games and essentially boosts the attack damage of a physical or special attack that has the same type as the Pokémon using it. I say that the attacks in question should be boosted by an additional 10 damage. Exceptions: - Attack damage should be boosted by 20 if the Pokémon in question has the ability, Adaptability - STAB does not apply to moves that do a set amount of damage nor ones that do not use the normal damage formula, such as Dragon Rage, Seismic Toss and Destiny Bond. Misconceptions: - Normal- type Pokémon, contrary to popular belief and contradicting the Nintendo Magazines, also receive STAB for normal type moves - Dual-type Pokémon also receives STAB if the move is the same to one of their types. Therefore a Pidgey will receive STAB from Aerial Ace and Tackle.